


Orphan Black: Vestiges

by Zordonmlw7



Series: Orphan Black: Vestiges [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Light Angst, Post-Canon, xenophobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zordonmlw7/pseuds/Zordonmlw7
Summary: With Neolution defeated, Clone Club feels that they can finally just live their lives.  Unfortunately for them, loose threads from their tale begin to unwind, threatening their new lives.
Series: Orphan Black: Vestiges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856089
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knocks at Sarah’s door, threatening to take away the life that Sarah and her family fought to finally have.

It was Saturday morning and Kira was still asleep in her bed. Sarah was standing in the doorway of their room. Though her first impulse was to run in bed and stroke her hair, her second was to watch her sleep peacefully until she woke up. Nevertheless, Sarah knew she had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Preparing lunch.

Kira had been asking to go on a picnic for some time now and today was the perfect day for one. 

Sarah had considered inviting her sisters, but the thought of Alison turning their peaceful get together into an entire event completely turned her off the idea. Kira could see her cousins tomorrow. 

Today would be all about Sarah, Fee, and most importantly, Kira.

Felix was already up and about in the kitchen. “Sarah, I’ve already prepared the salad and the tea, would you _please_ just make the sandwiches already.”

“Yeah, Fee, I’m on it.” She patted his shoulder as she passed him on the way to her fridge. Head first in the fridge, digging for cheese and ham, Sarah heard a knock at the door.

Her heart beat accelerated as her head turned to the door. “Fee, you expecting anyone?”

“No.” He stepped away from the counter and headed for the door, but Sarah grabbed him by the arm. 

“Hold up a sec.” Sarah stepped away and returned with a rifle. And pointed it at the door. “Okay, Fee, now go and answer it.” She motioned to the door with her chin. 

“Sarah, what the hell?!”

“It’s just a precaution, Fee. Just go an’ open it.” Felix sighed and strutted to the door. He unlocked it and slowly opened it. Behind the door was a familiar face. Unfortunately.

Vic pushed his way past Felix and loudly asked “Where’s Sarah?”

“Vic, the HELL, not this again.”

Sarah came into Vic’s view, her rifle pointed at his neck. “Get out, Vic.”

“Is that a rifle?”

“Vic, I’m not joking here, get out and don’t come back here.” Vic’s face folded into a sneer as he prepared a retort, but fear consumed his face as Sarah shoved the barrel of her rifle into his neck. “Out. Now. I won’t tell you again.”

Vic lifted his arms into the air and walked backwards back into the doorway. Sarah kept him within range of the rifle. 

“Why even return now, Vic? I thought you were done with her.” Felix asked.

“Look, I’ve been on my own for over a year now. And I’ve done a lot of thinking. And _growing._ I just… I know that we’ve never been happier than when we were together. It was hard, but it was us. Come on, Sarah, you know it’s true.”

“No.” Sarah slammed the door in his face, knocking Vic to the ground outside. “And don’t come back!” she yelled.

“Good thing you had the rifle, I suppose.” Felix said, adjusting his hair and spreading himself onto the couch with his legs crossed. 

“Nah. I don’t need a gun to deal with him. But it sure helped.”

“Well then why be packing just to open the door?”

Sarah sighed before taking a seat as well. “I just… you never know. Dyad’s gone, the Castors are all dead, Neolution is destroyed and yet… Something just feels _off_. We’ve made too many enemies, Fee. Maybe even ones we don’t know about. Mrs. S worked so hard to keep us safe and out of sight from anyone who might be after us and she _still_ lived like this. And if she couldn’t go without it…”

“Oh, please, not this again. You need to stop comparing yourself to S. It’s not healthy. You two are very different people.”

Sarah stood up and clutched her forehead. “That’s the problem, Fee. What we need is S. I can’t…” Felix could see tears begin to swell in Sarah’s eyes before shutting them closed and blinking rapidly a few times. “I’ve got sandwiches to make.” Sarah hurried back to the fridge and dug through it for the ingredients.

Felix climbed out of his seat and walked to be beside Sarah. “It’s okay to be sad about it, you know.”

“Of course I’m bloody sad about it, why wouldn’t I be.” Sarah had gathered the ingredients and piled them onto the counter. 

“Because you haven’t cried about it yet. Not even at her funeral. It’s been a whole year”

“11 months and 13 days,” she quickly retorted, catching Felix off-guard. Sarah started preparing the sandwiches. Still not making eye contact with Felix, she said, “I don’t need to cry to be sad about S dying. It happens. We get sad, and we move on.”

“I don’t think you’ve really faced your emotions yet, Sarah. And you’re never gonna move on like that.”

Sarah slammed down the butter knife she was holding. “What am I SUPPOSED to do, Fee? Break down into tears in front of Kira? Let her know how badly messed up I am without her? How messed up _we all are_ without her?” Though it seemed that Felix had finally cracked the floodgates, before she could shed a tear, they heard another knock at their door.

“Bloody hell, you’d think the rifle in his face would deter him for more than a few minutes.”

Sarah stomped to the door, and began to unlock it as she shouted, “Vic, I told you to get the fu-“ Sarah’s eyes were wide open as she opened the door. “Cal?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal appears at Sarah’s doorstep demanding answers.

Standing in the doorway of the Manning’s household was Cal Morrison, whom Sarah had last seen leaving the cabin where she and S had protected Kira and Kendall. 

“I cannot believe you guys left without telling me. I returned and everything was gone. Everything. I thought they had taken you guys and destroyed the evidence. I spent the past few months trying to track you down. And then, I stumble upon Kira’s school record saying that she’s back at school. You had time to enroll her back in school but not enough time to tell me you’re okay?”

“Cal, I-”

“Not one of you thought to call? I mean I know we didn’t work out, Sarah, but Kira is still my daughter. And even if we’re not together anymore, it doesn’t mean I stopped caring. About you or your family. Not that any of them thought to inform me either.”

Felix stared at the floor, not wanting to tell him.

“They’re dead. Cal.” Sarah blurted out.

“What?”

“Kendall Malone and Mrs. S are dead. Look, I’m sorry we didn’t call you. Things have been pretty rough and… a lot has happened. But you’re right. You deserved to know.”

Cal’s scowl had swiftly melted into a look of remorse and he just continued to stand there, looking down at the ground silently. 

Sarah looked back at the sandwiches she had been making. She sighed before forcing herself to speak again. “Fee and I were gonna take Kira to a picnic today.” His head was still directed at the floor, but he glanced up to look into Sarah’s eyes. “Would you like to join us?”

His eyes hit the floor again. He pursed his lips and exhaled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He clearly wanted to say yes, but Sarah guessed he didn’t feel it was his place to impose. As if imposing upon him had ever been a concern of Sarah’s. 

Felix approached him and wrapped his arms around Cal’s shoulders. “Cal, darling, this invitation is genuine. If we didn’t want you here, we’d have answered the door with the rifle.” Felix grinned and eyed Sarah as he said that last sentence. 

“We still need some chips and paper plates and stuff, yeah? Maybe you could get them while I wake up Kira and tell her who’s coming?”

“Um… yeah, okay. I can… do that.” Cal awkwardly walked back out the door before turning and walking away. Sarah shut the door behind him. Leaning against the door she let out a massive sigh.

“Hmm… I wonder, which of your exes is gonna knock on our door next? Maybe Ziggy the drummer, we haven’t seen him in a hot minute.”

“Oh gross, I forgot he even existed.”

“Whaaat?” Felix asked with an overdramatic timbre to his voice. “I thought he was  _ hot _ . You know, in a grungy, ska band sort of way.”

“Shut up, Fee.” Sarah said with a chuckle. 

“Although, I have to say, of all your exes I’ve met, I do think Cal is the best. I mean clearly you did too since you decided to keep his baby. Why exactly did you break up with him the second time?”

Sarah glared at him blankly. “For the record, that was only our first break up, since the first time, I just up and left.”

“Of course you did,” Felix said slightly sighing.

“And we broke up because he thought… that I would be like his pretty little housewife. Living with him in some suburban hellhole and being a homemaker and all that shite. Like Alison.”

Felix grinned. “Turned off by the chains of domesticity are you? I don’t see how it would be much different than how you’re living now, though. I mean it sounds like he’s giving you an opportunity to spend your whole day just worrying about taking care of Kira and never having to work again. Instead of draining the trust fund S left for Kira while you find work and study for the GED.”

Sarah’s glare met his eyes. “Go wake Kira. And don’t tell her about Cal yet, I wanna be the one to do it.” Sarah returned to making the sandwiches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suburban couple and reformed drug dealers, Alison and Donnie, help anti-vaxxer, undocumented immigrant, and former assassin, Helena, register her newborns’ births.

Alison’s yard was filled with the sound of music. Or whatever you would describe the noise coming from Alison’s keyboard as. Nearby, Gemma and Oscar were happily playing. In the corner on the lawn was a blanket laid out so that Helena could play with baby Arthur and baby Donnie. As adult Donnie came out, baby Donnie began coughing. Helena lifted him and started patting his back until he stopped. 

“Hey, Helena. Is the little guy okay?” Donnie asked.

“He is fine. If he is getting sick, I will make him borscht to keep him strong to fight off bugs.” She began kissing the air in front of little Donnie’s face. “He will be healthy and big, won’t you, baby?”

Donnie chuckled. “They are both very strong, babies, I’m sure.”

Helena stared into baby Donnie’s eyes and caressed his cheek with her finger. “Just like the men they were named after.”

“But Helena, don’t you think they should get their shots?”

“Who will shoot babies? I will shoot them first.” She brought the baby’s face close to hers so their noses were touching. “I will protect babies from anyone who wants to hurt them.”

“The doctors, Helena. And it’s not that kind of shot. It’s called vaccination and it can protect them from a lot of dangerous diseases.”

Helena finally made eye contact with Donnie. “Babies are healthy and strong, they will not get sick. They will spit on disease.” Helena spit on the ground near Gemma’s feet, causing her to squeal while Oscar laughed.

“Oh come on, Helena, vaccines are perfectly safe and it’ll protect them from way more dangerous things down the road.”

Alison chimed in for the first time. “You know, Helena, vaccines aren’t just for them. Vaccines keep everyone safe because if your child can’t get sick, they can’t spread the disease to people who aren’t vaccinated. It’s called _herd immunity._ See, I remember things from college, Donnie!”

“Vaccines protect other babies?” Helena set Donnie down and lifted up Arthur. “My babies will be good men who protect others. If vaccination keep weak babies from getting sick, then they will do it.”

“That’s great, Helena!” Donnie responded. “So ummm… how do we do this? Don’t we need the baby’s birth certificates to get them a medical record and get vaccinated or something?”

“Hmmmmm…” Alison said. “I’m not sure, actually. Gemma and Oscar were already vaccinated when we adopted them. Although, we really should get those babies some birth certificates either way. Helena, when were you planning on registering your babies?”

“Why I need to register babies? Babies are mine.”

“Well, because, Helena, the government needs to keep a record of its citizens. There is a lot your babies will be denied access to without proper identification.”

“Ehhhh… Babies no need citizenship. I am not citizen and I am fine.”

“Wait…” Donnie said. “Helena, how _did_ you enter this country?”

“I came in rusty ship with Tomas. We came at night to avoid Coast Guard.”

“Oh my goodness, Donnie, Helena is illegal! We’re harboring an _illegal immigrant_ in our home.” Alison gasped. “Art and Donnie are _passport babies!_ ”

“Sweetie, we had two dead bodies buried in that garage, I honestly think holding an illegal immigrant in there is the least of our concerns.”

Gemma and Oscar stared at their father. Before he could make a hasty attempt to retract his statement, Helena retorted, “Correct term to use is ‘undocumented immigrant.’ ‘Illegal’ is dehumanizing.” Her statement drew the stare of everyone in the yard.

“...Anyways…” Donnie tried to deflect. “I think we can register the babies online so I’ll just... go grab the laptop and we can just get it done right now.”

Donnie returned with the laptop and sat in a recliner. He put on his glasses and scrolled through several pages until he reached the online registration form. “Okay, Helena,” he called out. “First I’ll need the babies’ birthdate.” 

Helena was in the middle of changing baby Donnie’s diaper. She continued without responding for several moments before saying, “I do not remember. Two weeks ago? Maybe.”

“Helena! Don’t you want your babies to have their actual birthdays on their paperwork?”

“Is just date of the birth.”

Alison chimed in. “Helena, how are we going to throw Art and Donnie birthday parties if we don’t know when they are?”

Helena stared in Alison’s direction, but didn’t make eye contact. She seemed to have a thousand yard stare as she said, “Birthday… parties?”

Alison looked at Donnie as she realized why Helena responded so. He just shrugged and frowned and pointed his eyes in Helena’s direction. Alison said, “I’m sure you didn’t celebrate many birthdays with the nuns or with the proletheans…”

“None.” Helena responded.

“But you’re with your _sestras_ now. And we _do_ celebrate birthdays. This is what we fought for, Helena! And don’t you want your sons to be part of the fun too? You can even make them… birthday babka cake! I’m sure they’d like that!”

Helena gingerly picked up baby Donnie. “You want babka birthday, baby?” She brought his cheek to her mouth and gave him a messy kiss. “Yes, baby wants birthday babka.”

“I think I remembered the date. And uhhh, Helena, you gave birth at Dyad, right?” Donnie said.

“Mhmm,” she grunted while nodding.

“Ali, does Dyad count as a Hospital or a Birthing Center?”

“Well, even if it _did_ , Donnie, that entire building has been closed down. And anyways, Helena didn’t give birth in their facilities. It was in… what, the dark basement beneath the building?”

“It was room full of pipes. We escaped from underground birth room.”

“...I’ll put ‘other’ then,” Donnie said. Donnie continued to fill out the form to the best of his abilities. “So, uhhh… Helena, who delivered the babies?”

Helena had baby Art seated in her lap as she caressed his head. “Virginia Coady tried to deliver babies. Then I knock her out by banging head into bed. Then we escape and Virginia Coady try again. So I stab her. Then Arthur Bell and Sarah help the rest of delivery.”

“... I’m going to go ahead and say Dr. Coady delivered the baby.”

“Wait, is she even a doctor? Didn’t Cosima say something about how she was recruited by Westmorland while in Cambridge? She could-”

“Ali, if I don’t put that she’s a doctor, we’re going to have a whole ‘nother form to fill out and this situation is complex enough.”

Alison lifted her arms in the air. “Okay, okay, carry on, Donnie.”

“Okay…” Donnie said. He continued filling out the forms. “Okay, baby’s names… Ummm… Ali, come here!”

Alison remained at her keyboard, practicing the keystrokes with her fingers. Without looking up, she asked, “What is it, Donnie?”

“Can you just…” Donnie’s sentence trailed off when he looked up to see Alison not budging an inch. He set down his laptop and walked over to Alison while Helena watched from across the yard.

“Just say it, Donnie.” 

Donnie reared his head and whispered in her ear, “Do you know what Helena’s last name is?”

Alison’s head shot up. “That… is a good question.”

“Do you think Sarah would know?”

“I’m not sure, but she’s right here.” She gestured to Helena. “Why don’t we just ask?”

“Isn’t that a bit embarrassing? She’s lived with us for almost a year now, this feels like something we should know.”

“It’s Helena, we’re talking about here, Donnie, I don’t exactly think shame is something she thinks about.” Donnie straightened his spine and placed his hand around his chin as he considered her words. 

“Helena… what’s your last name?” Donnie called out to her.

“Is Helena. Is only name I have.”

“You don’t have a last name?” Alison asked. “That can’t be right, can it? Surely the nuns that took her in did the paperwork to register her and gave her a full name.”

“Didn’t one of those nuns dunk her head in bleach when Helena caught her… slapping the salami?”

“...Slapping the salami, really, Donnie?”

“Well what do you want me to call it?”

“Just call it what it- you know, why is it always food with you?”

“I would like to try the salami,” Helena called out.

“No you don’t,” Alison and Donnie said in unison.

“I think I saw an option to fill out the form with only one name, I’ll just do that,” Donnie finally announced.

“No, you can’t do that!” Alison said.

“Why not?”

“Because, Donnie, it’s _weird_ to not have a last name!”

“So then it fits Helena!” Alison scowled at the comment. “Besides, there’s an option for it, so clearly it’s common enough.”

Alison resigned herself back to keyboard practice while Donnie tried to fill out the form with one name.

“So uhhh…” Alison peaked at Donnie from the corners of her eyes in response. “Turns out that you need to be of certain cultures to have one name.”

“Oh? Do any of those cultures include a Ukrainian cult dedicated to killing…” Alison noticed Oscar and Gemma had begun listening to her comment. “...Killing… butterflies?”

“What?” Donnie exclaimed. 

“Okay, so you agree that Helena needs a last name.”

“We can’t just give her a name can we?”

“She’s already _undocumented_ , it’s not like there’s a record we need to be consistent with.”

Donnie paused. “Good point.” Donnie called out to Helena. “So uh, Helena. What do you want the babies’ last name to be?”

Helena stared into space for a few moments. “Name them Arthur Bell and Donnie Hendrix.”

Donnie gave an annoyed chuckle. “Haha, Helena, but we’re not going to give them mine and Art’s last names. That’d be way too confusing. Just- What do you want your last name to be?”

“... I… do not know.” Helena said slowly. 

Donnie and Alison looked at each other. 

“Okay, Helena, why don’t I give you some time to think about it and we can finish filling out the forms later. Just be sure to do it by this month. Because the babies’ birthdays are coming up in a couple months and if we wait a full year we’ll increase the paperwork… exponentially.” Donnie said with a long sigh. 

Helena looked into the eyes of her children. What would the name of Helena’s family be?


End file.
